The Node's Traveler
by ArtistoftheBlueMoon
Summary: The Nintendo Node, a hub area for all of Nintendo's creations. It allows for quick and easy travel to other nodes, and almost everyone has travelled throughout them constantly, visiting friends from other nodes. So what happens when one lonely creation who only recently got back in a starring role takes his first real step out of his self sheltered life?


The year is 1985, video games were once again about to become a mainstream phenomenon with the release of Super Mario Bros. But what Nintendo did not realise at the time was that they were creating a node. A little miniature universe of their own creation. The node is always created when a new form of creativity or media is made. Whether it just starts as a little idea someone gets in their head, or becomes a TV, Book, or Interactive Media series. If a node gets large enough, those who reside there may even visit other nodes. Fast forward thirty years. One of those nodes would eventually get large enough to visit all nodes. That would be the Nintendo Node.

The Nintendo Node is special in that it has grown large enough to encompass all known forms of media, it even allows it's starring characters to visit games made by the fans which, even though not made by Nintendo, are starting to become popular tourist attractions for many characters.

I myself have become a traveler of the gamenodes, as a new game for my series has not come out for a long time.

My name is Mr. Game and Watch, and though I still have a place in the Smash world, all these new wondrous worlds excite me to no end. Not only that, due to my unique ability I learned from the shadow bugs in the Brawl node, I can pretty much transform into the form of anything really. Though I don't intend to use it for anything bad, far from it.

So here I am, traveling along the node trains with my pal Mario, I specifically requested him because I wanted to visit his earliest home console nodes.

"You sure you want to visit that node a first? I mean, it is rather difficult for beginners." I give him a small glare, which I could actually give as I just took the form of a rough looking koopa.

"You know as well as I do that I've been wanting to do this for a while now. If I didn't think I was ready, I wouldn't be here now." Besides, due to my ability to shapeshift into the form of whatever I've touched, I'm already prepared to take on player 2's position. I hear the screech of the brakes against the tracks, a signal we have just arrived.

I wait for Mario to get his luggage, and we make our way off the train. We see a few earlier enemies getting off with us, probably coming back from their own trips. We use the word enemies with a grain of salt. No one's really enemies in the nodes, although many find it fun to thwart their rivals in their game worlds.

As we step into the central node access area, we see many 8 bit and retro designs on the walls, along with many areas based on what was around in the 80s. For example, there is a video rental store, a novelty store, and of course a video game store. The video game store is especially new. Professor Elvin Gadd managed to create a way we could play our own video games just like our creators do, and it's rather interesting to see the differences between our worlds and our perspectives.

That's also part of the reason I'm here, I was always a loner after my games stopped being made, and back then we weren't safely able to visit other nodes without a huge risk of being deleted. The good professor made it possible to do so without any danger about 10 years ago, but I still had no desire to go out to other worlds. I even felt uncomfortable in Smash, being so far away from home. Then, the good Professor delivered the first game he recreated for us, Super Mario Bros. I was hesitant at first, but... Eventually I grew more interested in it. I started playing, and grew more and more interested in the other games, I had pretty much become a gamer myself. That's when I asked Mario for his assistance, and now, here I am, visiting these worlds from an almost completely self sheltered point of view.

"Hey, we're a here! Mr. Game and Watch! Hello!" I must have been inner monologuing too much, for we have already passed the genre and series checkpoints. For in front of us was a big castle made of solid red bricks, the entrance to the Super Mario Bros. Node.

"Heh... Alright, time for player 2 to start!" I take the form of his brother. It was time to start this long journey. "Alright! On one... Two... Three..."

"Let's a go!"

* * *

Author's Note

Here we go! The first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoy this, and if you've got any questions or suggestions, praise or criticism, or all of the above... Contact me however you like! I hope you enjoy what I have planned for you!


End file.
